roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Patriotic Rorqual
The'' Patriotic Rorqual'' is a Miner-class ship and a reskin of the Rorqual. Description The Patriotic Rorqua'''l was released as a July 4th Event ship. There are special features that set it apart from the Rorqual. Equipped with 2 Patriotic Mining Lasers, the '''Patriotic Rorqual mines faster and has a longer range of 7,000 studs, and is overall a much more efficient miner than the normal Rorqual. The mining and money making potential is higher than the M Class. Since the Patriotic Rorqual values capitalism so much, it doesn't change to the faction color due to the power of America by its side. Takes a minimum of ~156 seconds to fill up its hold. Interior The Patriotic Rorqual has an interior very similar to that of the original Rorqual. However, the left and right walls are a pure, bright blue, the back and front walls are white (the front wall has some grey too), and the floor is covered in dark red carpet. The pilot's seat is also white and has a control panel directly in front of it. The panel has colorful buttons and also a picture of John F. Kennedy on the side. Advantages * High health. * Faster than Rorqual. * Second fastest Miner in the game with 2 Patriotic Mining Lasers (Fastest miner in-game is now Galaxy). * Largest range of any Miner. (7000-7100 studs) * Can easily make tens of thousands of Credits per hour. * Fairly high Cargo Hold for a Miner (although trading in this Miner has higher risks). Disadvantages * Puts a target on your head. * Slow and large, making it vulnerable coupled with the fact that it has no defenses. * Pirates and Aliens often target Miners. * Once you lose this, you can’t get it back, FOREVER. * Third most expensive Miner in the game. * Pirates (player) are more likely to target you because of the fact that the Patriotic Rorqual is extremely rare. Strategy * Don't mine in War. * Avoid factions that are vulnerable to War. * Utilize your high health for tanking out damages from Aliens and keep on mining. * If possible, mine in a VIP Server to avoid pirates. However, Aliens still do spawn. * Try to check your map every 20 seconds for Aliens and other enemies. * Try to find a Faction that has a lot of Ore clusters around its Starbase and not as many Miners. * If you are mining in a Faction that is at War, only mine near your Starbase. Version History * Released in version update .62c2. * Received a small color change adding blue (color updated to a more sharper, but realistic version). * Received a buff that increased the Ore Hold from 5000 to 5850 and a nerf that decreased the mining range from 7000 studs to 5000 studs. * Received a nerf that lowered its mining power from 33.33 m/s to 24 m/s. * Was nerfed again in update .62d7, which reduced its Ore Hold from 5850 to 5200 and Cargo Hold from 1170 to 750 * Reverted a nerf, increasing its mining power from 24 m/s to 33.33 m/s and increased it's range from 5000 to 7000 in .64c. * Was nerfed again in version .65a6, reducing its Cargo Hold from 750 to 520. * Due to the fact that it is a limited ship use it rarely Trivia * An event ship for The 4th of July (American independence day) 2018 celebration. * Was released along with the Patriotic Hercules. * Only takes around 2.5 - 3 minutes to fill up its Ore Hold. * When the Patriotic Rorqual’s Mining Lasers were nerfed, the Mining Lasers had a max mining range of 5000 to 5100. * Upon retesting the current Patriotic Mining Lasers in game, the Mining Lasers now have a max mining range of 7000 studs to 7100 studs. * The flags on the Patriotic Rorqual have 48 stars instead of 50 stars. * Was the tied with the M Class for fastest Miner (in mining speed) until the Galaxy was added. * There's a picture of John F. Kennedy in the interior. * Brings in about 6,800 Credits without any Loyalty per run, but can earn up to 12,000 - 14,000 Credits. * It was shortly re-released in the 2019 Black Friday event Category:Browse Category:Ships Category:Miner Category:Limited Category:Black Friday 2019